Amourshipping- More than Words
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: Heya, this is my first fanfic so please leave reviews! :D


**Heya, this is my first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism! It's about Amourshipping so if you don't support it please don't read this.**

 **Amourshipping One shot for all y'all Amourshippers to enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Other than this story, I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Serena's POV**

The sound of an awful booming woke me up. I struggled to lift myself out of bed, some stray hairs from my long honey-blonde hair on my face. I looked out my hotel window, and it was pouring rain. I shivered with fear. I had always been afraid of thunder, it was a secret I kept from Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie ever since I met them.

Although I didn't like to admit it I had a HUGE crush on Ash. The way he cheered me on when I was competing for Kalos Queen, whenever I performed… it always gave me motivation. But Ash, being as dense as he is, could never take a freaking hint no matter how obvious I made it. It seemed he always cared about Pokemon and his Pokemon battles. His Pikachu, Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Goodra, and Noivern always seemed to be around him whenever I tried to get close to him.

BOOM!

Another clap of thunder sounded, this time louder than before. I was minutes away from tears, hugging my covers as hard as I could. I thought about sending out my Delphox to comfort me, but I didn't think even by beloved starter Pokemon could help me.

Once again, a huge clap of thunder brought me to scream as loud as I could, wishing for some kind of comfort, anything. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I cried into my pillow.

 **Ash's POV**

I woke up to a loud scream coming from Serena's hotel room. I instantly grew afraid. What had happened to Serena that would make her scream to loudly?

"Ugh, sorry Pikachu," I mumbled as I got up out of my bed to check and see if things were okay. I had accidently stepped on Pikachu's lightning bolt shaped tail. I sneaked out of my room so I wouldn't wake Clemont or Bonnie. We were sharing a room because we couldn't afford three separate rooms. I had offered Serena to come sleep in my room, because she might feel lonely, but she had refused.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Ash, I am capable of sleeping by myself!" Serena had snapped at Ash.

I listened to the pouring rain hitting the rooftop of the hotel as I opened my door. I walked into the hallway and was about to open Serena's door when a huge clap of thunder rattled the building. I heard another scream and then faint sobbing coming from Serena's room.

I gently opened her door to find her hugging her covers, shaking with terror. Lightning flashed so brightly that I could see wetness on her cheeks. Serena had been crying.

"H-hey Serena," I stammered. I knew I was dense, but I had picked up special feelings for her. That honey-blonde flowing long hair, that sugar sweet voice, those deep ocean blue eyes that I had come to love…. I was shocked to see Serena crying like this.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"N-nothing, Ash, I'm just fine," she said as well as she could muster.

 **Serena's POV**

 _What was Ash doing in here?!_ I thought frantically, hoping he wouldn't see me crying.

He walked up to my bed and sat down next to me, his deep auburn eyes brimming with sympathy. I was shocked. Dense Ash, sympathetic towards a girl?

"You can tell me anything, you know," he murmured to me.

Just then, the loudest thunderclap of all sounded, and I immediately fell down on my bed in fear. I was shaking with terror, sweating like crazy. I must have looked like a fool in front of Ash.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ash," I sobbed into my covers. "I know, I look like an absolute fool, for being afraid of thunder.."

I sat up, ashamed of my foolish behavior.

 **Ash's POV**

Serena's afraid of thunder? Huh, I guesss I didn't know a lot about her after all. She was shaking with terror, tears flowing freely down her face. That beautiful face….

Instinct made me take action. I slowly wrapped my arms around her shaking body, making sure she felt comforted enough. I rubbed my hand over her arm, feeling the softness of her skin as I comforted her. I have never ever felt so alive, so free. My hearbeat quickened when she leaned her head on my chest, and then starting crying again, faceplanting into my chest and sobbing into it.

"Serena… It's okay to be afraid of the thunder," I murmured into her ear, covered by that beautiful hair. "It won't change my feelings towards you at all…"

 **Serena's POV**

"You mean…you have feelings towards me?" I sobbed, hopeful for him to say yes.

"Yes… I admit, I've had my eye on you ever since I helped you back at camp. I have never traveled with a girl like you, Serena."

I froze, my heart beating at 500 beats per second. I started taking heavy breaths into Ash's chest, then looked deep into his eyes. His gaze was brimming with sympathy, and something more. Was it… _love_?

"I was so nervous, trying to get to confess my feelings towards you. But now that….I'm here with you, I can confess that I love you?"

"A-Ash.." I stammered, shaking in his arms. He stroked my hair gently, running his fingers through each strand. I have never ever felt this happy before.

"Ash..I love you too…." I whispered, loud enough so that he could hear. "But I'm still a fool for being a scaredy-Meowth."

 **Ash's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Serena actually liked me! I was so happy I could explode like an Electrode.

"Oh Serena…you're not a fool at all. You are the most amazing, stunning, and gorgeous person I have ever traveled with. You are so kind-hearted, willing to help me even when things seemed bleak… I love you so much." I finished my words with a brave certainty.

Serena sat there for a moment, gaping at my words. Then she buried her face in my chest again, crying tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around her once again, this time tighter and full of love. And then… Serena lifted her head, and I couldn't believe the next few moments. She leaned in towards me and her lips made contact with mine.

At first I was uncertain, but then I closed my eyes and embraced the kiss with all the love in my heart. I pulled her closer, ignoring the blankets falling on the floor. I brushed her wet cheek with my hand, caressing it until her eyes gleamed with love.

We broke away from the kiss to breathe in some air. Another clap of thunder sounded, and she shivered, but less violently, and when she did she leaned into my chest.

 **Serena's POV**

What have I done? I kissed him! He probably thought rubbish of me now. "I-I'm sorry A-Ash," I stammered. "I know it was wrong to kiss you, I don't know what is wrong with me…"

Suddenly I was cut short by a warm feeling on my lips. Ash had leaned in and was kissing me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed these few moments, letting him caress my arms and cheeks whilst doing so.

"Ash, may you share my bed with me tonight?" I asked. "I don't think I'll make it with all this thunder.."

Before I could finish he nodded his head, letting me slip under the sheets first. He picked up the fallen blankets and lay them all on me. "Ash, you need some covers too..," I started to say.

"No Serena, you need them more. Besides, I'll have you beside me all night to keep me warm," he said, eyes brimming with love for me.

He then slipped under the covers next to me and started to wrap his arms on me. He let them fall at my waist and he pulled me closer, warming me to the touch. I felt him kiss my forehead, and I buried my head into his chest. I heard his heart beat, and let the rhythm of the beat lull me into sleep while drinking in his warm scent. (warrior cats reference lol)

 **Ash's POV**

I have never felt… so alive. I had Serena at my side, stroking stray hairs on her honey-blonde head as she fell asleep with her head in my chest. I fell asleep too, with hands interwined, legs interwined, and bodies pressed closely together to provide heat to one another.

And both trainers slept the best night's sleep of their lives.

 **THE END**

How'd ya like it? :D this is probably the longest One shot I'll ever do, and I since I read warrior cats I use some words that is used there.


End file.
